


The Prostitution Pretence

by SamuelJames



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Johnny/Mike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Johnny goes and gets hired by Carlito Solano as a way of getting close to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The Prostitution Pretence _   
>  _**Pairing:** Johnny Tuturro/Mike Warren and Carlito Solano/Johnny Tuturro_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Johnny goes and gets hired by Carlito Solano as a way of getting close to him._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was  Prostitution._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Mike drums his fingers on his thigh as Johnny checks his appearance one final time before doing a slow twirl for him.

"He'll go for you, for sure."

With a shrug, Johnny grabs some condoms and stuffs them in the pocket of his jeans. "This is so fuckin' weird, man, you watching me about to go and have sex with someone else."

Mike crosses the room and kisses him quickly. He pulls back and cups Johnny's face. "It's getting in with Carlito by using our best asset, which in this case is you. You don't love the idea and I don't love the idea but I'm supporting your approach. Just be safe, baby, and I don't just mean using a condom."

"I'm good, Mike. Undercover 101; observe and watch his reactions, watch what I say or give away and don't push for too much too soon to avoid making him suspicious."

Mike drops him on a street corner where Carlito has been known to frequent prostitutes. He sees Johnny take a deep breath to compose himself and then has to leave him there. 

When Mike goes home, he about drives Charlie mad with his pacing.

"You'll wear a damn hole in the carpet, Mike, and none of us have time to go and choose a new one."

"Sorry, it's been hours. I have all these awful scenarios going round and round in my head."

"I know but maybe Carlito took his time showing up or really wants to get his money's worth. Johnny's okay, the team on him would have called if they'd lost him."

Mike nods. She's just saying what he already knows and Johnny is good at his job. He's cleaning, on Charlie's orders, to give him something to do when Johnny finally comes through the door.

"Fuck, Johnny. Did he hit you?"

Johnny brings his hand up to his neck. "Nah, Mike, just rather hands on when we were..."

"Your shirt," says Mike noticing the ripped sleeve.

"Enthusiasm on his part. Got a repeat booking though, asked if I'd be in the area again on Friday."

"That's good."

Johnny steps away when Mike moves in to hug him.

"Gotta go shower."

Mike rinses the cloth he was using and heads up to his room thinking about the marks on Johnny. He hears the shower shut off and a few minutes becomes five and then ten and he goes and knocks on Johnny's door.

"Not tonight, Mike."

"You okay? You're worrying me."

"I'm good, I'll be good. Just let me have tonight."

Mike is worried but of course he's not going to push the issue. He just hopes that Carlito was only enthusiastic and not forceful. He's a volatile personality and Johnny will be going back for more. Johnny's a good agent but ambitious and stubborn at times. Mike loves him though and if either of them gets a wink of sleep in their separate beds, maybe his boyfriend will talk to him about it in the morning.


End file.
